


Hung with Care

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 23 Challenge prompt was Stockings over the fire placeWarnings: Fluff, hints of sex and a special guest appearancePairing:  Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter)Summary: There is a history behind almost every tradition
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC
Kudos: 5





	Hung with Care

“We’re missing a decoration” Belle called through from the living room 

“What” Tony called back from the bedroom where he was currently losing fight with the tie he had chosen. Belle rolled her eyes before heading back in his direction. She leant in the doorway fro a moment watching him get frustrated with the tie before moving in to help him 

“I said” she brushed his hands away. Smoothed down he tie and then started to fix the mess “We are missing a decoration. An important one at that” She ran her hands down the rest of the tie smoothing it as she lined up the knot properly

“Really and what pray tell would that be?”

“The stockings were hung, by the chimney with care”

“Well baby we don’t need a chimney, and the burning of fossil fuels is ineffective and generally considered to be environmentally unsound”

“Not the chimney you ass hole” Belle gently slapped Tony on the chest getting a smile from him

“Look if you want more decorations then you should get what ever you want. Honestly this is the most I’ve decorated up here - well ever”

“Well ok, I mean I guess maybe one of the others can come with me” Belle wast sure that Tony was really happy with her adding more but she knew she had to trust him

“Sounds like a plan, I trust you. If you want to turn up here into something that looks like Christmas vomited its contents then you should do it. I mean I will be spending more time in the lab, but if that’s what you want then you should have it” Tony strode to the kitchen where he found a travel mug already filled and waiting for him 

“Tony that’s not how relationships work, there needs to be balance in all things, that includes the decorations”

Tony was mid swallow so held up his hand “Thank you for the coffee. I understand what you were saying about balance but I want to work on that with the important things, not the Christmas decor”

Belle nodded “Ok I can accept that. I will make sure that it doesn’t look like Christmas vomit” She moved over to kiss his cheek “Have a good meeting and I’ll see you later”

Belle took her time drinking her own coffee and checking the news for any updates that she would need to highlight before heading down to her office. There was a pile of reports that needed analysis and categorizing before risk assessments could be undertaken. Pulling her hair back from her face and tying it back into a ponytail she pulled out her seat and started with the first file

FRIDAY let Belle know when it was an hour before lunch so that she could take a brake and grab some water. 

“FRIDAY which members of the team are in the compound today”  
“Everyone is currently out or booked in meetings until 3.30 when Captain Rogers will be free until 4.30 when he has a scheduled gym session”

Belle puffed out a breath “OK thanks. Can you let me know if that changes at all please”

“Of course. Is there anything that I can help you with Snowflake?” Belle rolled her eyes at the AI’s use of her nickname

“No thanks - I guess I’ll just look online or head out myself”. Glancing back at the reports she squared her shoulders and went back to work.

Seeing as there was no one around Belle grabbed lunch from the canteen and brought it back to her desk. Looking over the images on her web browser she thought about how else she could refine her search, she needed less glitter and something more adult and refined.

“It is interesting to me that even here on Midguard you still observe some of the same traditions from my home”

Belle gave a squeak of surpass as she spun her seat to find a large, dark skinned, gold eyed man staring at her. Her breath caught in her throat. How on earth had someone gotten this far into the compound.

“FRIDAY, initiate breach lockdown protocol “

The man stepped back his hands raised to shoulder height. The learning lights blinked to red for a handful of seconds before going back to green

“What the fuck! FRIDAY initiate…”Belle didn’t get a chance to complete her command as a more familiar voice spoke over the top of her 

“My Lady Belle, there Is no need for alarm. We simply came to deliver Yule gifts”. Thor strode into the room, clapping the other man on the shoulder “Ah Heimdall I see you have met the wonderful Lady Belle. She helped me learn a great deal about the customs here. She is the one I told you about”

“Snowflake! Whats the problem, where are you, I’m going to head your way” Tonys voice burst through the speakers, the panic clear

“It’s fine Tony, Thor popped in and brought a friend, he just didn’t introduce him” She raised an eyebrow at the blond God who seemed largely unbothered

“Just a flying visit Stark, no need to worry” he chipped in 

“”Snowflake, I’m going to have FRIDA monitor things, any problems and I’ll be there in second. You hear me ?”

“I hear you Tony, and thank you” the crackle of the speaker died and she knew that Tony had rung off but that his AI would be keeping an eye on her 

“My apologies Mr Heimdall was it?”

The tall man smiled. He had, she thought, a nice smile, it was war and welcoming “Just Heimdall”

“Ok Heimdall. You are a friend of Thor’s”

“He is a good friend and the gatekeeper of Asguard. He sees and knows all” Thor seemed very proud to know the man 

“Please sit” she gestured to the chairs she kept when some of the others came to visit in her office “So things are good at home?” 

“Oh yes, the people have liked many of the new ideas I brought back, the food and the snowballs especially”. 

“It was interesting to see how you all celebrate here, but it looks like some of the traditions you follow are as on Asguard” Heimdall’s voice rumbled deep and low

“Yes you said but I am afraid I don’t understand. Would you be willing to share?” 

“Of course” the smile she received could have lit a room, Heimdall’s golden eyes seemed to sparkle and his joy seemed so genuine that Belle was set right at ease

Leaning forward he pointed at the images of the stockings she had on her screen “Those look a lot like the boots that we have the children place out by their fires at Yule. They would fill them with carrots, sugar or straw as an offering for Sleipnir the mighty war horse of Odin. He would be sustained by the kindness of the people. Odin was a generous ruler and would reward his people for looking after the mighty beast and would fill the now empty shoes with candy and gifts”

Belle was sure her eyes were the size of saucers as Heimdall shared the information. “That sounds just like the tales that we have about Father Christmas!” She settled in and began to tell them about the beliefs that earth people held, being sure to explain that Father Christmas did not in fact actually fill the stockings. Heimdall had been delighted that in the Earth version of the tale, Father Christmas also received a treat 

“That would be something Odin would be most enchanted by. Can you imagine” he looked at Thor “How full the old man would be at the end of the trip” 

Thor had roared with laughter and clapped the other man on the back “Indeed he would. Mother would be most displeased”

“Why is it that you are looking at these fake boots?” Heimdall still seemed bemused by the fake part. They had debated for some time was to why actual boots were not practical

“These are called stockings, like you would wear on your feet inside your boot. I guess they are a cleaner prettier option. I wanted to get a couple for Tony and I, but everything I have seen is too much”. Heimdall nodded in agreement

“You will give us a few moments and I will make sure you will have something far more fitting. As a thank you for sharing more of your customs”

“Heimdall no! It was an honor to share traditions with you - this isn’t something you repay!” Belle was mortified that he would think he had to 

“Perhaps payment is the wrong word. A gift of thanks perhaps. I have enjoyed our visit and perhaps at another time I could visit again and we could share more”

Belle nodded “I would love that”

“Excellent, I will look forward to it. Now we will be back soon” He held up a hand “Remember my lady I am the seer and I have already seen you accepting” 

“I think you use that as an excuse to get your own way, but I will see you both soon”. She accepted a hug from Thor and an arm clasp from Heimdall, and then both men were gone as easily as they had appeared to start with.

Belle paid no attention to the time as she settled back into work quickly becoming absorbed. When she next sopped fro a break it was nearly four and she was surprised that the Asguardians had not been back. 

“FRIDAY where can I find Steve ?”

“Captain Rogers is currently in the gym. Mr Stark also wanted me to let you know that he will be back by 6 this evening”

“Thanks FRIDAY - please direct any calls to me when I’m away” Belle left her office and headed to see Steve. She was surprised to find him still dressed in his suit from earlier meetings that had been on his docket, usually he was out of it as soon as he was done

“Hey Belle, I heard you had some visitors today” 

Belle returned his smile “I did - it was surprising but a lot of fun. How did the meetings go?”

Steve shrugged “They were the same as always, long and resulting in me saying no I won’t do that. Your visitors stopped by a few minutes ago - I was actually going to come and see you before I got changed. There was some kind of issue coming up at home so they had to hurry back, but they left this for you” He turned and picked up an unassuming box handing it over.

Belle grinned at him before peaking into the box. Inside were two beautiful stockings, embroidered with gold, each with a small eight legged horse charm hung from them. Taking the lid off fully she turned to show Steve who looked impressed

“Are those from….”

Belle nodded “I think so, they look handmade, and they feel like they’re made of some kind of soft pelt”

“You must have made a hell of an impression”. Belle just looked at him wide eyed “It’s a good thing Belle, relax”. He clasped her shoulder before moving to shrug out of his jacket

“I’ll let you get back to getting ready. Thanks for holding these for me” She held up the box 

The stockings looked amazing in the lights of the Christmas tree hanging from the mantle above the gas fire. Belle found it hard to look away from them. She adjusted the belt on her gown and smoothed her hair. 

She heard the door open and the tap of Tony’s shoes, turning she greeted him with a smile  
“Hey baby, FRIDAY and Steve said you had an interesting day. Is everything good?”

“Yeah everything is great actually” She watched as Tony’s eyes scanned her body, his tongue coming-out to lick his lips 

“It certainly is”. His gaze moved to the mantle “Ah and this is your godly gift”. He moved to look more closely at the stockings his hand softly running over the “Now aren't they something special”

“They most certainly are” She agreed. 

Tony’s eyes were back on her “As stunning as they are they don't hold a candle to you” His touch was as reverent when it ran down her arm. His wonder was just as pronounced. 

“It seems that there is more than one type of stocking on display tonight, and these are my favorite type - silk”

Belle laughed as he pulled her into him lips claiming hers. 

Later that night a second pair of stockings graced the mantle


End file.
